YuGiOh! GX Dissidia Force
by KazejinPhoenix
Summary: Jaden wanted to attend the best duel school with his best bud Nate, after claiming the Legendary Cosmos and Chaos Decks. A slight change in the original story. an bunch of OCs, and a vampire from a certain Anime. - Will be on hold until I complete the card list for this fic's decks
1. Chapter 1: Enter Duel Academy

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX:

Dissidia Force

Page _**I**_

The Beginning; Entering Duel Academy

Domino City, a place where everything's possible involving a Card Game called Duel Monsters, is once famous for being the Kaiba Corp.'s Tournament Battleground. But enough about the introductions on this city. Right now, there's an Entrance Exam at the Kaiba Dome, accepting students for the prestigious Duel Academy.

"Man, if I don't hurry, I'll miss my chance! Even though I'm not a student yet, they won't throw me in detention for being late!" grinned a brown-haired kid, rushing through the crowd, while talking at someone on the phone.

"Well, it's your own fault for being asleep this long. Don't worry Jaden, I already asked the proctors to wait for 5 minutes for you, if you can make it within 5 minutes." replied a voice on the other line.

"Wait a minute? You're already there at the Dome?" Jaden panted, as he kept bumping through more clusters of crowds, trying to maintain his speed.

"Bothering you would only make me as late as you were. I've got to go. My exam's coming up next..."replied the voice.

"Alright. Good luck, Nate!" grinned Jaden.

"Thanks..." before the phone hanged up.

Jaden puts his phone in his pocket while running to save time. As a result, he ran headlong to another person walking opposite him. He bounced back, his cards spilling from his Card Case. Scrambling, he hastily picked up his cards, oblivious to the person he bumped into.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" said the young man, which he bumped into. He looked oddly familiar.

"Yeah. I'm going to try out at the Academy. My friend's already there taking the test now... Oh, I'm sorry I bumped into you." said Jaden, checking if his cards got any dirt on them. "He's a duelist too, you know."

"Heh, you don't say." smiled the young man, before he took out a card from his case.

"Hahahaha...Yeah!" laughed Jaden, but after he packed his deck back in it's case, he glimpsed the young man's face, and his laughter stopped abruptly. "H-hey you're-" he gasped, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Why don't you take this? Something tells me that it belongs with you..." said the young man, handing out the card to Jaden.

"Ermm...thanks..."said Jaden, speechless that the World-Class Champion is handing him a card and talking to him in person.

"Goodluck." said the young man, before he left.

Jaden was stunned that the card he held now is from the King of Games himself. Shaking out of his stupor, he bowed at the young man frantically, saying "Err...thank you...uhh...I'll make you proud!" until he realized that the young man is gone. He looked at the gift, and saw it was a rare Winged Kuriboh card(300 ATK, 450 DEF). He then opened his case, put the new card into his deck, closed it, then resumed his sprint towards the Kaiba Dome.

Kaiba Dome, the place where the Kaiba Land World Champion Tournament began, and where the World-Class Duelist met up and fight. Now, it is the site for the Entrance Exam for accepting new students at Duel Academy. Right now, half of the applicants are done, and only a handful remains, Nate among them.

A set of duels is taking place. One applicant is a young man with messy light-blue hair, struggling to pass the test with difficulty; his opponent just called out a Leghul monster card(300 ATK, 350 DEF) unto his side of the field. Another applicant is slightly older, has a Vorse Raider monster card(1900 ATK, 1500 DEF) and a face-down card out, while his opponent has Gear Golem, Guardian of the Fortress(200 ATK, 2200 DEF) and a Giant Soldier of Stone(1300 ATK, 2000 DEF) out on his side. The other applicant is Nate, apparently calm even after facing five monsters on his opponent's side of the field, while he has one face-down monster and four face-down cards on his own field. He's wearing a casual suit with royal blue trenchcoat, has blue and gold eyes, with emerald hair. Apparently, his opponent, a Duel Academy proctor, his getting smug by Nate's poor defense.

"So, what will you do in this situation? I have five monsters out, one of them is a Jinzo card(2400 ATK, 1200 DEF) with an equip card on(Amplifier Equip Spell Card: This equip card allows Jinzo to nullify the trap cards only on the opponent's side of the field. If removed from the field, Jinzo is also destroyed.), thus rendering your traps useless in this situation. Do you A: Surrender? B: Beg for Mercy? C: Run home to your Mother?" smirked the proctor, for even though neither of them lost a single Lifepoint, he's still confident about winning this match...until Nate begins to laugh loudly. "What's so funny?" he added, intimidated by his laughter.

"I'm laughing because it's funny. Activating Quick-Play Spell called Mystical Space Typhoon! (Destroys one spell/trap card on the field) And destroy that Amplifier spell card!" gasped Nate, as a face-down card on his field flips up, revealing the Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroying the Amplifier. After that, Jinzo is also destroyed.

"Ngh! So what if you destroyed Jinzo? That doesn't mean you have gotten the advantage here!" snarled the proctor.

"Activating Trap Card: Secret Barrel. You take damage of 200 point X the number of cards both on your field and your hand!" said Nate calmly,as the proctor was hit with 2600 points of damage, leaving only 1400 LP. "That was only the taster of what I'm going to inflict on you, Professor. Don't worry, it's still your turn though." Nate added.

"All four of my monsters will attack you! One will destroy your only monster, while my remaining three shall destroy you!" shouted the proctor, as his four monsters charged towards Nate, who didn't even flinched. One moment later, all four monsters were destroyed, and Nate has an unknown monster out on his field, along with the trap card Phoenix Blast Mirror Force(This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks with three or more monsters in Attack all monsters in the opponent's field). "Ngh! You taunt me to attack you, didn't you?" he roared.

"I didn't taunt you. You did this to yourself. Anyway, meet my new monster: Dark Resonator(1300 ATK, 500 DEF). An Effect Tuner Monster.(Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle.)

Up at the mezzanine, two students were taking interest in Nate's duel, especially on his Tuner Monster. One is a female student with long blonde hair and light-blue eyes. Another is a male student with medium-lenght dark-blue hair, with matching eyes.

"Looks like that proctor is having difficulty with that applicant." said the female student, looking quite intrigue by Nate's manuever.

"I'm more interested in the use of that Tuner monster he's got on his field..."replied the male student, not showing expression.

"I end my turn with a facedown card" said the proctor, as a card shown up on his field.

"My turn!" said Nate, as he drew a card. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed! Of course you know what that means." Nate drew two more cards. "Next I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two from my hand." He did what he just done. "Now the pieces is in place" he said.

"What pieces? What are you talking about?" said the proctor, nervous.

"I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted.(Special Summons a monster from your own graveyard.) With this I return a monster I just discarded. Rise up, Cyber Dragon(2100 ATK, 1600 DEF)!" As he said that, there was a bright flash, and a large, metallic dragon appeared on his side of the field.

"What are you going to do with those two monsters?" said the proctor.

" I synchronize my Level 5 Cyber Dragon with my Level 3 Dark Resonator!" said Nate, grinning. Soon, winds started to blow inside the Dome, as the Dark Resonator dissolved into three green rings, enveloping the Cyber Dragon, making it look like a blueprint with five stars inside. It was then he started saying something like a chant.

"The stars of life shall prevent disasters, while the gods shall make it eternal."

"What is he doing?" said the young man with the messy hair. Apparently his duel's already over, and he barely passed the exam.

"Looks like he's summoning a monster. But that's impossible unless he's fusing monsters." said the other applicant, who just finished his exam averagely.

"Synchro Summon! Take Flight! Descend from the Heavenly Sky! Stardust Dragon!"

A large, ethereal dragon appeared on his field; the Stardust Dragon(2500 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: If your opponent activates a spell/trap/monster effect that destroys one or more card on the field that turn, you can sacrifice this card to negate that effect and destroy that card. If you used this effect, you can Special Summon this card at the End Phase of that turn). "What do you think of my 1st Ace Card?" said Nate.

"A-ace card? This dragon?" said the proctor, as the watching students , professors and applicants watched Nate's exam.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear... maybe another dragon shall suffice." sighed Nate, as looked at his hand. "I activate Double Summon. With this, I will be able to summon another monster into the field. I summon Junk Synchron(1300 ATK, 300 DEF. Tuner/Effect: If you normal summon this card, you can special summon one lv.2 monster from the graveyard in defense position. That monster's effect is negated.)." another unusual monster that looked like a sky pilot appeared unto his field. "Then I activate Monster Reborn(Special Summons a monster back from the graveyard) to revive back Cyber Dragon." As he said this, the Cyber Dragon returned unto his field again. " I synchronize my Cyber Dragon(Lv.5) with my Junk Synchron(Lv.3)." The Junk Synchron dissolved into three green rings, like the Dark Resonator, and enveloped the Cyber Dragon, once again making it look like a blueprint with five stars.

"The gods bestow upon us the great executioner, in comparison with the one who carried the stars of life. Synchro Summon! Take flight, the Darkness of my Soul! Red Archfiend Dragon!"

Soon, a large dark dragon appeared unto his field right next to the Stardust Dragon; the Red Archfiend Dragon(3000 ATK, 2500 DEF. Effect: If this card attacks a defense-positioned monster, all defense-positioned monsters your opponent controls is destroyed.).

"So, what do you think? Meet my two Ace monsters." Said Nate calmly, as his two dragons leered at the proctor. "Since you don't have any monsters to defend you, well I attack you directly with my Red Archfiend Dragon! GO! Absolute Power Force!" he added, as the great red dragon suddenly readies to breathe fire.

"_Hah. That proctor's toast"_ grinned a student at the seats above. He had spiky-black hair, and is flanked by two more students.

"Hold it! I activate the trap card Mirror Force(Activate when your oppponent declares an attack. Destroy all your opponent's attack-positioned monsters)! This card shall destroy both your dragons!"interrupted the proctor, revealing a trap card.

"I knew you were going to do that, so I activate Stardust Dragon's Special Effect. If I sacrifice it, I can negate the effect of a card that destroys a card on my side."interjected Nate, as the Stardust Dragon vanishes from his field, along with destroying the Mirror Force. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Red Archfiend Dragon, Direct Attack!" he added, striking the proctor down.

"Ugh! Congratulations. You passed the exam." said the proctor, recovering from his defeat.

Nate bowed to his opponent, then left the field, all those who were watching, except for the young man with dark-blue hair, were speechless. Jaden entered from the east entrance, students then went back to their chats.

"As usual, you're late Jaden." frowned Nate, his arms crossed after he organized his things. "I mean, waking up late on the biggest event to enter Duel Academy? That's low, even for you, being a energetic duelist."

"I know, I know... That's not like me... Anyway, did you pass?" asked Jaden, wiping his forehead of sweat.

"Without difficulty, though I must admit, the proctor who faced me went all out for a few moments, summoning quite a monster bunch" shrugged Nate. One student applicant went near them as he and Jaden went near another student applicant. The former was the young man with messy hair, while the latter is the slightly older-looking applicant with the Vorse Raider.

"You were amazing out there. Summoning seven monsters in a row. Even I couldn't do something like that." said the young man with the messy hair. " My name's Syrus, by the way. Nice to meet you." he added.

"Yeah. My name's Jaden. And this guy's Nate."said Jaden, as they shook hands.

"Say, did you say Nate? As in Nate?" piped up the older looking young man.

"Is there a problem? Is my name famous or something?" asked Nate, bewildered, as Jaden and Syrus looked at him.

"No. It's just that... you have the same name as the Legendary Nate D. Phoenix. The one who saved the world from the Immortal Emperor!"said the applicant.

"I don't know who or what is an Immortal Emperor, but I assure you my name is just a coincidence. I'm not this legendary... Phoenix guy."said Nate,confused. Turning to Jaden, he added "Aren't you supposed to be at the field?" with a frown.

"Oh crap... gotta run!"said Jaden suddenly, readying his duel disk, deck, and running towards the arena center.

"That Jaden... What would he do without me..."sighed Nate, before turning to the two applicants. "As Jaden said, I'm Nate Phoenix. Nice to meet you both."

"Bastion Misawa. A pleasure to meet you." replied the older-looking young man.

"My name's Syrus Truesdale. So uh... Is jaden always like this?" asked Syrus, looking at Jaden, who's standing at the middle of field 4.

"Yeah...Almost everyday I came over to his house just to wake him up. He's a great duelist you know...Never let his opponent win. His only loss that time was from me."said Nate, sitting down beside Bastion. "Although one time, we dueled for eight straight hours." he added.

"E-eight? You overexerted yourselves in one duel?" said Syrus, wide-eye.

"Yup... He's one tough nut to crack." Said Nate.

"Looks like he's going to need to be. Look who he's dueling.." said Bastion, as the three of them saw Jaden's opponent; a proctor what looks like the head teacher of the Academy.

"Well boy, what is your name?"asked the head proctor, looking smug.

"Uhhhm...Jaden. Jaden Yuki." replied Jaden, feeling jumpy, snapped straight.

"Well 'uhm Jaden Yuki', I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy." said the head proctor, haughty.

"Wow, a Dept. Chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed, I was thinking more like some weird Academy Mascot, like a Majorette or a Cheerleader." laughed Jaden, oblivious to the fact that Dr. Crowler is furious on his taunts. The students on the stands were whispering now to each other, on Jaden's remark on the proctor. Nate sighed at the stands

"Hey you know, now that he mentions it..." said one of the spiky-haired student's cronies. He has wavy hair and glasses

"That kid's got some lip, huh Chazz." added by another of the spiky-haired student's cronies. He had a large nose and flat face. The spiky-haired kid named Chazz growled.

"Duel Vest activate.."said Dr. Crowler, activating his own disk.

"Whoa... That's pretty sweet teach."awed Jaden, looking at the vest Dr. Crowler had. "How can I get one of those cool, new duel blazers?" he added.

"Oh, just have a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Said Dr. Crowler,drawing five cards, like Jaden.

"Well, I'm ready."said Jaden, grinning.

"DUEL!"

"My turn, and I summon Elemental Hero Avian(ATK 1000, DEF 1000) in defense mode." said Jaden, as a feathery warrior appeared on his field. "Then I throw down a facedown." He added, as a facedown card appeared along with his Avian. "Alright. Get your game on!" he grinned.

"Yes yes, very good. _ Don't tell me what to do." _thought Dr. Crowler. "_After all since I'm using my own personal deck, rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that insolent little brat in no time". _He added, smirking. "All right. For this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the spell card Confiscation(Pay 1000 LP to look at your opponent's hand and discard one of the cards to the graveyard)!" he began, playing a card from his hand.

"A-all right. So what does it do?" asked Jaden, curious.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 LP, for a chance to pick at your hand, and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." Said Dr. Crowler, as Jaden's cards in his hand glow, and Dr. Crowler saw the contents of his hand. "Oh yes. I remember these back when I was a naive rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" he smirked. "Monster Reborn to the Graveyard!" as Jaden's card then sent to the graveyard. "I put two cards on the field facedown." As two face downs appeared. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm (Destroys all spells and traps on the field)! This spell card destroys any other spell or trap cards on the field." He declared, as a violent storm enveloped on the field, destroying their face downs: Jaden's Draining Shield (Negates the attack of one opponent's monster and increase your LP by the ATK points of the monster which it's attack is negated), and Dr. Crowler's two Statue of the Wicked (If this facedown card is destroyed by a card effect, special summon a wicked token (ATK 500, DEF 500. Token Monster).

"Whoops, did you forget you had two trap cards yourself?" grinned Jaden, thinking Dr. Crowler made an error.

"Now now, you mustn't speak out of turn, young scholar." Said Dr. Crowler, as the field on his side was covered with a dark fog, like something burning was making a lot of smoke.

"What's happening?" said Jaden, looking around.

"Oh nothing's happening…. Not yet!" said Dr. Crowler, as two monster worms with headdresses appeared on his side. "But that's about to change." He added, sneering. The student applicants went awed, some of them gasped.

"Whoa!"

"Uh, could somebody explain what is going on?" asked Syrus , confused.

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special trap that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed." Said Bastion, watching.

"That's why he played Heavy Storm. To call those tokens.." said Nate. Syrus looked like he got the point.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks…. Crowler must be using his own." said the wavy haired student.

"Then this is over. No applicant can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." added the flat-faced student.

"Yeah, it's impossible. Right Chazz?"

"What do you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy Dr. Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I'd only wished he treated all the other second-rate duelist who applied at this Academy the same way." smirked Chazz.

"Bullying some amateur with his very best card. How cowardly." said the female student, showing a slight bit of disgust on Dr. Crowler's play.

"You're too soft Alexis. I just hope we get to see that Legendary Rare Monster Crowler had stashed away in that deck of his." replied the male student, w/o showing a bit of contempt on the duel.

"Ready for your next lesson?" asked Dr. Crowler mockingly.

"You bet! I can't remember learning was this much fun!" replied Jaden with enthusiasm.

"Well, I am quite an excellent teacher, thank you." Said Dr. Crowler, taken aback by his response; he was anticipating nervousness, not excitement. "I now sacrifice my two wicked tokens, and summon forth Ancient Gear Golem (ATK 3000, DEF 3000. Effect: When this card attacks, no spell or trap cards can be activated. If this card destroys a defense-positioned monster, if the ATK of this monster is higher than the DEF of the defending monster, the difference gets dealt as battle damage.)!" He roared, as the token monsters were replaced by a huge antique machine that looked like a gladiator.

"There it is. The Legendary Rare card." awed Alexis.

"And now we'll find out what makes it so legendary.." frowned the male student.

"Now, now. I hope you aren't too scared of my Legendary Ancient Gear Golem." said Dr. Crowler, looking smug.

"Ah, now way. I'd always want to take one on!" replied Jaden, even more excited. Dr. Crowler got unnerved even more.

"Whoa!"

"Look at that! Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" said Syrus, shocked.

"Well, as he says, the more stronger the opponent he duels, the more reason he wants to go nuts in a duel." Said Nate, yawning.

"Go…..nuts?" said Bastion slowly.

"He would play his opponent, then beat them swift and efficient." Said Nate. "Like how wearing out your enemy, then killing them. That's how Jaden is doing right now. But he's harmless."

"Scary…." Flinched Syrus.

"He's staring down that Legendary Rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world. I guess that youth and inexperience has their benefits after all." Said the male student, frowning.

"Come on. Give it a rest, Zane. At least the kid's showing some backbone." Sighed Alexis.

"There won't be any backbone after this." Added Zane, shaking his head a bit.

"Golem attack! Mechanized Melee!" roared Dr. Crowler, as the golem destroyed Jaden's Avian, also dealing 2000 LP of damage to Jaden, decreasing his LP by 50%. When he saw that Jaden looked like he was on the verge of losing, he thought that he's going to cry. "Oh, don't feel bad. This is the best school in the country, so the efforts of going in are for….." until Jaden began to laugh hysterical.

"There he goes… Now the show begins." Said Nate..

"That was good! I say let the real games rolling!" grinned Jaden, drawing a card. "First off, I use the spell Silent Doom (Special Summons a monster from your graveyard in defense mode. Cannot change the monster's position by its effect.), and revive my Elemental Hero Avian!" he began, as Avian returned to his field in defense. "Then I summon Elemental Burstinatrix in attack mode!" as a flame-casting female hero appeared beside Avian. "Then I play the spell card from my hand, Heaven's Plea, Hell's Call(Send all cards from hand and sacrifice two monsters, along with half your LP to summon a "Cosmos" or "Chaos" monster. This card cannot be negated by other cards.)." as both Avian and Burstinatrix vanished and replaced by a Goddess-like monster. "Meet Cosmos, my Goddess of Harmony.( 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by monsters and card effects, nor take battle and effect damage while this card is out. If summoned by the effect of "Heaven's Plea, Hell's Call", all cards in the graveyard returned back to the deck, draw 6 cards, and restore LP by the number of cards returned from the graveyard x 1000. All Harmony monsters are also immune to being destroyed if this is out. If this monster is special summoned to the field by "Heaven's Plea, Hell's Call", you can also special summon multiple "Harmony" monsters, in the same number as the turns have passed since the duel began.). as he drew 6 cards, and gain 7000 LP. "Now, since this is the third turn had passed, I can automatically summon three harmony monsters this turn. Come out Harmony – Squall Leonhart(1000 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: You can remove from play one monster from your opponent's field once per turn, at the point that it can't attack with this effect. Cut down the attack points of all your opponent's monster by the number of Harmony monsters out x 500. If an harmony monster destroys a monster, the opponent take damage equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.), Harmony – Cloud Strife(? ATK, ? DEF. Effect: This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of Harmony monsters out and in the graveyard x 300. This card can destroy a monster with more ATK points than this card has, and deal damage equal to the combined ATK of this card and the ATK of the monster it's battling if the ATK of Cloud is lower that the ATK of the opponent's monster.) and Harmony – Tina Branford.(200 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: All Harmony monsters cannot be targeted by effects. Every time your opponent dealt effect damage to you, negate that damage and restore LP by the total of the effect damage that was going to dealt damage.)" as three unfamiliar monsters appeared on his side of the field. "Now that I have 4 Harmony monsters out, I can increase Cloud's ATK and DEF into 1200 points. And use the effect of Squall that decreases that Golem's ATK by 2000 points. Cloud Strife shall attack that hunk of metal. OMNISLASH!" roared Jaden, as the monster with a huge buster sword slashed the golem indefinitely, cutting it down to nothing, dealing 200 battle damage to Dr. Crowler, leaving only 2800 LP. "And now, I activate Squall's effect. You take damage equal to the DEF of your golem, which is 3000."

"No way? He was my very best card!" said Dr. Crowler, panicky as his Ancient Gear Golem came crashing down. The Harmony - Squall Leonhart charged towards him, slashing him with the DEF power of his golem.

"Is that guy a monster? He just took out Dr. Crowler like a ragdoll!" said the wavy-haired crone of Chazz

"Ngh? It must've dumb luck! No way Crowler could lose to some flunkie!" said Chazz, furious

"Looks like he could use some calming down…" said Nate, before rushing towards the arena, jumping above the dividers towards Jaden. He then started to talk to Jaden, who looked like an evil ruler of some other empire. Jaden then calms down, returning to normal.

"That kid's got a future here, even if he has that rabid sense of dueling." said Alexis, as Zane just took off.

"Yeah! Way to go, J!" cheered Syrus. "Although I'm a little freaked out by his sudden personality change."

"Nice. Even with that so much skill, I could use a challenge." said Bastion, interested.

"You alright, Jaden?" asked Nate, concerned.

"Yeah… what just happened?"said Jaden, confused.

"You went at it again. Though it's been a long time you have become that again." Said Nate. "Oh, and you're in." he added, without a bit of change in his face.

"All right!" cheered Jaden.

Jaden was about to do a little dance in the field, barely noticing the audience, before a voice from the P.A. system suddenly erupted into the arena, breaking Jaden's balance and crashing at Nate, who sighed.

"All student applicants who passed the entrance examinations, please proceed to the transport buses. For those who have failed, better luck next year. Thank you for your cooperation and good day to all of you."

The students, including Nate, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Chazz and his cronies, and the other applicants make their way to the buses that marked Duel Academy. The professors make their way on the separate buses as well, after the student's buses left for the airport. As the buses went to the airport, on the professor's bus, Dr. Crowler's phone rang.

"Hello? And who may I ask….?"began Crowler, irritated.

"It's Sheppard." said a voice from the other line.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard, how may I be of service?" replied Crowler, changing his irritated voice to a more pleasant tone.

"Just making sure that everything is running smoothly, Crowler. Wouldn't want to repeat of what happened last year…" said from the other line, which Crowler's smile faded completely into an embarrassed look. "Cutting third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason; what was it, calling you Mr. or Mrs.? Whatever. Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot."

"Absolutely…." He hangs up his phone. "…Fairy-chinned windbag." He added with contempt. 'Doesn't he realize there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss, so whatever his decision is….fine." he said, sourly.

The student and instructor buses arrived at the airport, where they boarded Duel Academy-marked Helicopters, before they were taken to the Academy itself… Few hours later….

"Ugh…. How much farther to the academy?…" said Nate weakly, looking pale.

"Nate, you look a little under the weather…" said Syrus, concerned.

"Don't mind him. He just can't handle being skyward for some reason." replied Jaden, as Nate suddenly went for the brown bag, and barf it off for the 7th time.

"Knock it off, Jaden… I don't want to be…Ugh!" began Nate, ending with his 8th time at the brown bag.

Soon, they arrived at Duel Academy at noontime, landing at the helipad by the portside. The first one out was Nate, who immediately rushed towards the portside, puking at the water. The other new students lined-up by the port entrance, then walked towards the large building at the middle of the island, Syrus, Bastion, and Jaden left behind for Nate. Alexis waited up for her female friends, as Chazz also waited for his goons to get off from the last helicopter. Moments later, with Nate ready, they set off as well. Soon, they reached the building, and entered the lobby, where most of the new students were gathered. A large monitor emerged from ceiling and showed the face of an old man with a kind expression.

"Good morning and welcome, my students. I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and the brightest young duelists in the world." Said the old man, while Jaden dozed off standing. "Now, get yourselves settle down at your assigned dorms, depending on what you ranked of course." He added, grinning.

Soon, all new students were sorted out; Jaden and Syrus wearing red blazers; Bastion in yellow; Nate, Chazz, and Alexis in Blue. Jaden and Syrus were waiting at the walkway in front of the entrance.

"Sweet. Looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Said Jaden, checking his own PDA, which was given to him by the student proctors as a standard issue device.

"That's cool, same with me." replied Syrus, looking at his own Duel Academy PDA. Bastion and Nate then just passed by, carrying their stuff.

"Hey guys, you in the red too?" asked Jaden, looking at their two different-colored blazers.

"Now, let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons… I don't think so." Replied Bastion, in mock curiosity.

"Sorry Jaden. I'm not in the Slifer Red dorm either." Added Nate, already donned his blue trench coat.

"Oh, so maybe that's why Sy and I are in red." Said Jaden, realizing something.

"Please don't tell me that you've just figured that out now…" sighed Bastion, frowning.

"So what! Ever think I'm color-blind?" replied Jaden, in mock annoyance.

"No, I didn't. Are you color-blind?" asked Bastion, w/o changing his expression.

"Nope, but I could've been." Laughed Jaden. "See you at the dorms, guys!"

"Hey Jaden, I think your dorm's way over there…" said Nate, pointing at the direction of the bridge. "Mine's this way." He added, pointing at the opposite direction. "By the way, where's your things? You haven't forgotten them, aren't you?" He frowning slightly.

"Of course not! If I forgot my own things, then I wouldn't wear this blazer now, wouldn't I?" said Jaden, leaving the walkway with Syrus. Nate shrugged it off, then walk towards the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Jaden and Syrus arrived at the red dorm; Syrus feeling dreary at the field in front of the dorm, while Jaden was looking at the Oceanside by the second floor.

"This isn't a dorm. It's like an outhouse with a deck." Said Syrus, getting gloomier.

"Are you kidding me? Check out the view! This place is great!" replied Jaden, awed by the ocean view. They went towards their assigned room at the second floor, opening room number 202. "Alrighty, this here's our room Sy. This will make our sweet pad on our first day here." He grinned moments later, examining the room, which had its windows closed.

"Yeah, it's weird that we met at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" said Syrus, getting carried away. "You think we were connected in some past life? You know, like you were an Egyptian Pharaoh, and I was the Guardian Seto?" he added.

"No offense, but that's just lame." Said Jaden, looking sheepish.

"But it might be true." Added Syrus.

"No way. That's even lamer. I mean, they broke the molds when they made the two of us." grinned Jaden, going towards the closed windows.

"Yeah, for different reasons…" said Syrus, getting even more gloomier.

"Sy, we need to work on your confidence problem, but now, we need to work on this pad!" said Jaden, opening the curtains suddenly.

"HEY! THOSE WERE CLOSED FOR A REASON!" roared a voice suddenly from the top bunk of the stacked beds.

"Oh, sorry." Said Jaden, closing the curtains

"Yeah, we didn't see you there." Added Syrus.

"Well, can you see me now?" replied the voice, which came from a large student that looked like a big koala, lying at the top bunk of the multi-bed. Jaden and Syrus screamed out of their wits. "Would you stop the screaming? Who are you and what are you doing here in my room?" he added, annoyed by their screams.

"Hi. My name's Jaden Yuki." Said Jaden.

"And my name's Syrus." Said Syrus, as the koala guy got down from his bed.

"Yeah. We're your new…roommates?" said Jaden, as the koala guy sighed and went to the window to close it.

"You're new alright, so let me fill you in on how things work here." Said the koala guy, sitting at the lower bunk.

"Like when parent-teacher's conference will be held?"asked Syrus, confused.

"Duh. Like how the color-thing works. That's the most important thing of all." Began the koala guy. "There are three different kinds of students here. The Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red students. The highest ranked are the blue ones. Some made it through very high marks, others through connections. The yellow one's the second highest. Standard students that have lots one potential resides there. Then, there are us… the red wonders." He stopped suddenly.

"The red wonders. That's a cool name." said Syrus, awed.

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us have ever gotten this far?'. Sorry, but were the bottom of the barrel here. Dueling duds. Oh, I'm Chumley, by the way." Interrupted the koala guy, getting back up in his bed and dozed off.

Meanwhile, Nate just reached the Obelisk Blue dormitory, where Dr. Crowler was waiting for the new students.

"Welcome to the Obelisk Blue men's dorm. I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, head of this dorm and vice-chancellor of the academy. You must be Nate D. Phoenix, the applicant who beat one of our proctors w/o a single point of damage." Said Dr. Crowler, gesturing a welcoming presence for Nate.

"And you. You were skilled when you dueled Jaden back at the test site. Normally, I was the one who always forced him to go all out in a space of a few seconds." Replied Nate, who shook his hand. "I'm more interested in your customized Duel Disk. You know, the one you used at your duel with Jaden."

"Thank you. This is a Duel Coat, given to individuals who have exceed expectations on this Academy. Maybe I can bend a few rules to let you have one early." Said Dr. Crowler, opening the doors of the dorm.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crowler. I really appreciate it." Said Nate, as they stepped inside.

As soon as he unpacked his things in his new room, Nate went outside the dorm to tour the island grounds, carrying a colored folder containing the statistics and map of the Academy Island. Meanwhile, Jaden and Syrus, also unpacked in the room with Chumley, were seen walking at the Academy building front walkway.

"Sy, lighten up." Said Jaden, trying to cheer Syrus up.

"But J, Chumley said we reds are the worst." Gloomed Syrus.

"The new semester hasn't even started yet, how could we be the worst?" explained Jaden. "Where do you think the term 'Red Hot' from? From red, baby!"

"Yeah, you're right…." Said Syrus, suddenly his imagination on overdrive again. "Red is for red hot,….scorching….dangerous….hot! I'm like a furnace, or a really big spicy sausage dip…-" he shouted, not noticing Jaden leaving him, and going inside the building. When he noticed it too late, "-….WAIT! I'm not a dip! Wait up!" he added, rushing towards him, panicky.

"Hey, that's Jaden…. Where are they going.?" Said Nate, emerging from the surrounding forest a few seconds later.

Inside the Academy building, Jaden was striding through the hallways to find something he sensed. Syrus catched up a little moment later.

"There's some kind of duel action going on around here." Said Jaden, going through the hallways.

"Do you have some kind of dueling sixth sense, or something?" asked Syrus, panting along behind him, but Jaden didn't reply at his comment.

"It's in the air Syrus. Can't you just smell it?" said Jaden, going through more hallways.

"It would be if today's pollen count is lower."


	2. Chapter 2: Hero, Knight, and Revenge

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX:

Dissidia Force

Page **_II_**

The Goddess Hero, the Dragon Knight, and the Midnight Revenge

Nate came out of the Headmaster's office just to have a look at the rules and regulations of the academy. He had been irritated when he found out during the opening ceremony, Jaden had the _nerve_ to sleep while standing up. Sure, he's his best friend, but there's a limit to how far he can be pushed regarding etiquette. The reason he attended this academy is to keep his over-energetic bud from causing trouble, though that feat got difficult because they're on separate dorms. Jaden got into the Slifer Red Dorm while he's on the Obelisk Blue Dorm. As he passed through the corridors, he wondered why, despite Jaden's swift gameplay (not to mention using the Cosmos Deck without his permission), he was thrown into the lowest rank of the academy. He had a funny feeling that Dr. Crowler had something to do with it.

As he turned to a corner, he noticed two Slifer Red students going to the Duel Arena. He recognized them as Jaden and Syrus; the former getting excited as usual, while the latter was out of breath when he catches up to him. he decided to follow them silently, without announcing his presence.

"Oh, too cool... Wow!" was the first words Jaden let out, as he and Syrus got a full view of the Arena. There was a platform in the middle of it, with wires dangling from the sides, assuming that it's the power supply for the hologram projectors of the platform. After a few moments of admiration of the place, he decided to break the silence. "Why don't we have a duel? You know, to see how it feels on that platform?"

"Do you think we're allowed?" asked Syrus, tensing up as though someone may catch them for illegal or suspicious activities.

"Yeah, it's all good. We're students here,and this is our Campus, so we're allowed." Jaden grinned, as he took out the standard Academy Red Duel Disk.

"Wrong! This is the Blue Obelisk's Campus."

Jaden and Syrus looked up to see three Obelisk Blue students sitting in the stands. The most prominent one is the one sitting in the middle, with his black-gray hair styled like a circular saw with large spikes, his expression bored. The speaker was one of the two at the saw-haired student; the one with greasy-like hair and glasses. He spoke with a slang, that other students would wonder why an idiot like that is in Obelisk Blue.

"See that crest?" he pointed at the wall above the pathway, where a stone carving of Obelisk the Tormentor was placed there. Nate looked up to the crest, and frowned; Rank Superiority is to be revered with respect. Some people, like these three, rubbed them the wrong way on what respect mean. "This Arena's our turf, so scram!"

"Oh, we'll leave alright." said Jaden, as he puts his Cosmos Deck ("The idiot!" Nate hissed from behind the scenes) in his Duel Disk. "As long as, one of you agrees to duel me!" he added, grinning while Syrus' jaw metaphorically hit the floor. The other Obelisk Blue student; with an appearance of a standing gorilla, remembered something.

"Hey, you're that kid. Hey Chazz, the applicant who beat Dr. Crowler's here." he said, addressing to the saw-haired student, who finally show a bit of interest by frowning.

"Oh, nice to meet you err... Chazz, was it?" asked Jaden, which made the student called Chazz scowl. The greasy-haired student replied for him.

"His name is Chazz Princeton, and he's the no. 1 duelist back in duelist prep. school, so you make sure you pay him's the proper respects, got it!" he spat, when Jaden's expression is quite oblivious to the announcement, after he addressed to Chazz like he didn't know him(which it's true, of course. No one could blame him, not even Nate himself.).

"That's right!" added the gorilla-faced student, with the same vigor. "He's gonna be the next King of Games! The best duelist in the world!"

"Impossible."

"Say what!" yelled the two.

"I say it's impossible for him to become the King of Games." said Jaden calmly. Chazz raised an eyebrow at this. "There are only two people in this world who can claim the title of 'King of Games', and it's certainly not him." he pointed at Chazz, who scowled again.

"I know who would those be, Zane 'Kaiser' Truesdale, and Alexis' brother; Atticus Rhodes. They are the 'Golden Duo' of the Academy. But Chazz here will topple them off the throne!" sneered the greasy-haired four-eyes.

"No, they aren't." said Jaden simply.

"Then, who are the ones who would become the 'King of Games'?" retorted the gorilla-faced student, pissed off at Jaden's remark

"You both forgot that you're all looking at one of them." grinned Jaden. This made the two beside Chazz laugh their pants off.

"YOU? The King of Games!" choked the greasy-haired, four-eyed student, through his laughter.

"Like that's going to happen!" added the gorilla-faced student, his ribs aching from laughing so hard.

"SHUT UP!" roared Chazz, forcing the two idiots to silence, before turning to Jaden. "Maybe the new kid's right. He did beat Dr. Crowler after all, with his Ancient Gear Golem out on the field."

"You bet I did."

"So tell me, who is this other 'candidate' for the next 'King of Games' Title? It couldn't be him, right! If he is, then you're joking." sneered Chazz, when he pointed at Syrus, who shivered at his comment.

"Oh, come on! You all saw it, even the professors! My buddy's the other one.. And he's WAY stronger than me." laughed Jaden. "Even if Zane dueled against my buddy, there's no way he could beat him."

"You're bluffing."

"I'm serious! My buddy's good. Even I wouldn't last 5 minutes if he goes all out. If he's taking it easy, we're of equal strength." said Jaden, irritated by the these Obelisk Blue students laughing at his words.

"Maybe if you don't exaggerate stories too much, some of them might believe you, Jaden." said a voice, from the hallway. '_Speak of the devil.'_smirked Jaden, as Nate walked into them, his Obelisk Blue coat waving behind him. "Then again, I don't think _they_ would take you seriously, whatever you say to them." he shrugged, as he looked at Chazz and his cronies.

"So what if we did? That doesn't mean that we should trust a word from a Slifer slacker!" spat Chazz, pointing at Jaden furiously.

"Honestly Jaden, do you _even_ keep out of trouble?" sighed Nate, ignoring the presence of the three Obelisk Blue students there, as he turned to Jaden.

"Hey, I can't help it, ya know. Besides, this _usually_ happens to me anyway. I'm used to it." shrugged Jaden, as the three now started laughing at the predicament.

"HAH! This is more like it, an Obelisk Blue telling the Slifer slacker his place in the food chain." gasped Chazz, choking between laughs. This caused Nate to turn around.

"I have no idea why are they laughing like morons." sighed Nate, in a skeptical tone. This caused the three to shut up, then looked at him in anger.

"What was that?"

"You have some guts to try and piss us off, even if you're an Obelisk Blue."

Chazz, however, doesn't seemed to be as pissed as his two minions. Instead, he gave Nate, a swift calculating look, before smirking. "You were the one who didn't lose a single lifepoint back at the Entrance Examination, aren't you? You don't look that strong."

"Why don't you try me then? I just hope you'd be more entertaining than the proctors.." said Nate in a neutral tone, but Chazz sensed provocation. He gritted his teeth not to retaliate. "Anyways, I do hope you all remembered the Entrance party in our dorm, Chazz.. Best not to forget it. Dr. Crowler hates tardy people, even if it's from a noble family." he added, looking at their expressions.

Chazz suddenly remembered the party, then shrugged, leaving without a word, followed by his minions. Nate turned to Jaden.

"You know, I can't just come in and get you out of trouble Jaden.. It's too much of a hassle." he sighed, crossed-armed while looking at him.

"But, who wouldn't be excited if you get to duel at this awesome Arena." said Jaden, with a look of a 10-year old boy that discovered a world full of candy.

"You'll get that chance soon, Jaden.. but for now, don't you have a party to attend to?" said Nate, with an air of a parent scolding his over-enthusiastic son. "Now, be a good boy, and head back to your dorm." he added sternly.

Jaden then walked out of the Arena, muttering "You're no fun as usual." before vanishing in a corner. Nate then turned to Syrus. "Please make sure that he doesn't get into anymore trouble." he said. Syrus nodded, then went after Jaden. Before he was going to leave the Arena himself, he then bumped into an Obelisk Blue female, making her fall down. "I apologize if I have hurt you. Are you alright?" he asked, giving a hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not hurt. Thank you for the concern." said the Obelisk Blue female, grasping his hand to let herself stand up.

"Still, I apologize. I should've watched where I'm going. My name is Nate Phoenix, 1st year Obelisk." he said, as she finally stands up straight. He let go of her hand.

"Alexis Rhodes, same year. You're that person who beat that professor with those dragons." she said, registering the familiar face as the one who beat the proctor without a single damage on him.

"You mean my_Stardust Dragon_and _Red Archfiend Dragon_? Yes, yes I am." said Nate, bowing at her. "Those cards are what defines Jaden and me. But enough about this, we got a dinner to attend." he added, looking at his watch.

"You're right.. well, see you tomorrow?" asked Alexis, held up her hand to him.

"Of course." Nate smiled at her, as he shook her hand, before they left the empty Arena.

That night, the three dorms held their respective dinners. The Slifers groaned when they found only what looked like a traditional Japanese poor man's breakfast in front of them, though Jaden didn't mind. They were also introduced to Prof. Lyman Banner, Head of Slifer Red Dorm and Professor in Duel Alchemy.

At the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm, the Obelisks were having a grand dining event in their lobby. The boys were getting friendly with their dormmates, except for Chazz and his cronies, Zane(who was out of the dorm for the time being), and Nate(who found their behaviors, namely Chazz, disgusting) leaning to a pillar of the main stairwell. Dr. Crowler went to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Phoenix. I hope you have a good time at our school." he said, still wearing his traditional trench coat while holding a glass of wine.

"You know, Dr. Crowler, that wine you hold would give you quite a hangover in the morning. You wouldn't want to miss teaching us the basics of Duel Strategies." said Nate, still observing the room of his fellow dormmates.

"Well, It's not that strong for my taste. Anyway, why aren't you socializing with your fellow Obelisks?" asked Dr. Crowler, chuckling at him comment of wine.

"I'm too nervous to talk to them. Maybe if I get to duel them in a friendly match, then I can breath easily." he lied through his teeth. In truth, he didn't want to even _talk_to them, and have their ego inflate even more.

"Well, I suppose that's true. After all, having to live in a foreign place with unfamiliar people tend a person to feel insecure. If you want to share your concerns, feel free to ask me about it then, Mr. Phoenix." Dr. Crowler smiled at this, before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Nate was about to go up to his room; the event was getting a little too much for him as his dormmates now compares their heritage to each other, something about finance incomes, when his PDA began to vibrate in his pocket(he hated it's ringtone, so he set it to silent and vibrate). Taking it out to see the message, Jaden sent him a video message.

_Yo Nate, how's the Blue Dorm?_

_Me, I'm good, seeing as how the Slifer dorm serves the coolest meals, even out fave; Fried Shrimp! Anyways, you know Chazz, another Obelisk? Well, he challenged me to a duel tonight back at the Arena at 11:00pm sharp. I'm going to use the Elemental Heroes for this exchange.. I hope you're there to see it. Catch ya later._

The video shows Jaden pointing at him using his signature pose while grinning.

Nate then looked to where Chazz and his cronies were hanging, only to find them gone. He then looked at his watch, to see 5 minutes until 11pm. He groaned. "After I just warned them not to get into trouble..." he sighed, then slipped out of the Obelisk Blue Male dorm.

On the way there, he bumped into Alexis, who emerged from the forest beside the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm. "Where are you going at this time of night?" she asked, perplexed by the fact that Nate looked like he just aged more than his appearance would permit.

"I'm off to see a **_VERY_**stubborn friend of mine." Nate grimaced, before he stormed away, towards the Academy Building. She then followed him towards it.

Meanwhile, at the Arena, Jaden and Syrus arrived to see Chazz and his goons by the Arena Platform, Chazz has his Duel Disk mounted in his left arm.

"Well well well. He shows." he sneered, as Jaden and Syrus were visible to him, Jaden's Duel Disk at the ready. Chazz's goons then went to the sides of the Arena Platform.

"If you'd think I'd miss this, you're way over your head! So let's do this!" said Jaden, as he jumped towards the platform, facing Chazz, both disks active.

"How about we make this interesting... Whoever wins, gets the loser's best card." smirked Chazz, pointing at Jaden with pure malice.

"I wouldn't advise that, Princeton."

The duelists and the spectators looked for the sound of the voice, and found Nate standing by the entrance of the Arena, with a slight frown on his face. He walked towards the platform, then kicked Jaden in his gut. Syrus' sweatdropped to the ground by this sudden action, but when Nate turned to him, he started to sweat like a leaky faucet, holding _his _family jewels as though it's Nate's next target.

"Syrus, I'm guessing that you can't stop his determination on beating Chazz, right?" he said, before Syrus nodded weakly, then turns to Chazz. "And you! You're no better than a thief, pulling up an ante rule like that!"

"Stay out of this, Obelisk Blue traitor!" snapped Chazz, now pointing at him. "How _**dare **_you call yourself an Obelisk Blue, when you're helping a Slifer slacker!"

"_**Honestly**_, this is what Kaiba teaches these kids today.." sighed Nate, unaffected by Chazz's shouts. "You know what, you're getting on my nerves with this 'Rank Supremacy' delusions."

"The only delusions here, is from your head, Obelisk faker!" he spat at his face. A huge tick-mark appeared on Nate's temple, pissed at what Chazz said.

"Nate, let me at him! He insulted you!" roared Jaden, recovering from Nate's gut kick, but Nate held him down. "You know what happens when you get angry! Just let me at him!" but he fell silent at Nate's glare.

"Thank you for your concern, Jaden, but as much as I would want to go on a rampage at this idiot, it's best if you keep your cool down. It would be messy if somebody finds us. Besides, I already decided that you can duel him. Not because of the ante, but because he needs to be taught a lesson." he said coldly. Jaden knew what would happened if Nate was pissed. He shuddered at the thought of the one time he _accidentally_ destroyed one of Kaiba's Duel Stadiums.. and that was before they have the Cosmos and Chaos Decks. Syrus looked confused as to why Jaden felt silent at Nate's look. Now he understood Jaden hangs around with him: Jaden was the energetic duelist who never looks before leaping, as Nate is the one restraining him from doing so.

"Jaden, you have my permission to use the Cosmos Deck." he added, as Jaden nodded, removing his Elemental Heroes Deck and replacing it with his Cosmos Deck. "Try not to overdo it though. You know how powerful those cards are."

"I know that. You don't need to tell me twice." he pouted, looking at Nate in disdain. But he knew the consequences of using the decks frequently; they would become the targets of Rare Hunters everywhere, or some unknown force that will use the cards to their own personal gains. Both of them experienced a duel against the Rare Hunters once, and the results was something they would take to the grave.

"OI! WE'RE DUELING NOW, NOT HISTORY DWELLING!" roared Chazz, feeling completely ignored by the Slifer slacker and Nate. Both Jaden and Chazz face each other, ready to kill as they drew five cards each.

_**"DUEL!"**_

"I'll go first Slacker!" roared Chazz, drawing a card from his deck. "I summon Reborn Zombie ( 1600 ATK, 0 DEF. Zombie/Effect: While you have no cards in your hand, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle while in Attack Position. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)) in attack mode." As a angry-looking zombie appeared on his field. "I set two face downs and call it a turn." before two face-down card appeared on his field.

"Nice play.. Already going big!" grinned Jaden, as he drew a card. When he saw what it is, he grinned even bigger. "But I'm going to go even bigger!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card 'Restricted Access'(Declare one Monster-type, and that type cannot allowed to be played for the entire duel. Warrior-type monsters that have been forced out into the field, or already in the field are destroyed.)! Now, only the monster type I choose is not allowed in this duel, and I choose Warrior-type! So your 'Harmony Warriors' can't be played for the duration of the duel!" laughed Chazz, knowing that Jaden cannot use his Cloud-Squall combo, as they are both Warrior-type Monsters.

"Do you think that Warrior-types are the only ones in the Cosmos Deck? I don't think so. I activate the spell card 'Divine Wrath'( If you have 'Cosmos - the Goddess of Harmony' or any 'Harmony' Monsters in your hand, you can summon it immediately to the field in defense position. It cannot be changed during the turn this had activated. If a 'Harmony' Monster is destroyed by a card effect after it was summoned by this card, regain Lifepoints equal to the ATK and DEF of the Monster, and replace it with another 'Harmony' Monster of a different type). I summon 'Harmony - Squall Leonhart'! And thanks to your 'Restricted Access', 'Harmony - Squall Leonhart' is destroyed, I gain Lifepoints equal to Squall's ATK and DEF, and I get to call out a new 'Harmony' Monster out to play. Go! 'Harmony - Shantotto the High Sage'( 1500 ATK, 2100 DEF. Spellcaster. Effect: Increase the ATK of this card by 1000 by the number of spell cards on the graveyard. Cannot be targeted by spells and traps. Deal 500 points of damage for each spell card on the owner's hand to the opponent.) in attack position!" he said, as a midget-like Sage lady appeared in his side of the field.

"Hey Nate, I've been wondering... Why aren't the Harmony and Destruction Monsters haven't had a card level?" asked Syrus, as Jaden began his Spell-discardation combo.

"Well, technically, all the monsters, except Cosmos and Chaos, are on level one. But for each three turns have passed whenever a harmony/destruction is still on the field, their level increased by one, even if that is a tag duel. The three turns must pass through the user in order to level up." explained Nate, as though it was common knowledge.

"What kind of weakling is that! Is THAT suppose to beat me! HA, DREAM ON SLACKER!" cackled Chazz, giving Jaden a tick mark in his hair. Oddly enough, Shantotto has the same for her hair.

**"WHAT WAS THAT, CHILD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WEAKLING!"** roared Shantotto, earning shocked looks from the duelists there, except Nate and Jaden. The Sage turned to her owner. **"MAKE THIS LITTLE BRAT SUFFER! LEAVE NO PRISONER! I'LL BOMBARD HIM WITH ALL MY SPELLS!"**

"Calm down, Shantotto-chan. I'll give you that chance." grinned Jaden, looking at the stupefied look on Chazz's face. Revealing a card in his hand, he activated it. "I activate the spell 'Magic Berserk' (You can only use this when 'Harmony - Shantotto' is on the field. You can take every spell card in your deck and use it immediately. The spell cards used by this effect is removed from play until the next turn, which is returned into the deck, before shuffling it.). Oh you're going to get it, BIG TIME!" he began, as he took out a spell card from his deck; the spell 'Dimensional Summon' (You can summon a monster from your deck, ignoring the summoning conditions. That monster returns to the deck after this turn, and deal 500 points of damage to the enemy.) "I summon 'Harmony - Tidus of Zanarkland' in attack position!"( 1000 ATK, 800 DEF. Water. Effect: As long as there are other 'Harmony' monsters out on the field, this card can attack the opponent directly. He can't be attacked if the 'Harmony' monster out aside from his has more ATK power.) A young man wearing a yellow ragged-like vest, with shorts and an aquamarine sword jumped out of the ground, like it came from the water. He drew another spell card, and grinned wider. "I activate another spell card 'Harmony Spell Armageddon' (Select one of your 'Harmony' Monsters, and send it to the graveyard. Send all cards from your opponent's hand and field, and inflict 500 Lifepoints for each trap card discarded.) Tidus just saluted at Jaden before vanishing, as a black hole, coming from Chazz's graveyard sucked every card from his hand and field. Chazz also lost 1500 Lifepoints. Jaden drew another card, the looked at Nate.

"Hey bud, do you think I should use this now?" he asked, feeling giddy all of a sudden.

"It's your choice.. But I think that your choice isn't an issue. You used Magic Berserk after all." smirked Nate, shrugging with an amused expression in his face.

"Alright! Time to end this! I activate the spell card 'Wrath of Gaia' (Sacrifice all but 1 LP, and boost the target monster's ATK by the LP you sacrificed. That monster must attack at the turn this card is activated. This monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.)" Jaden grinned, before turning to his mage. "He's all yours, Shan-chan." At this, Chazz cowered behind his Reborn Zombie.

**"With pleasure."** The pint-size Magi grinned sadistically, before turning to her opponent.

"Activate 2nd Special Effect! You lose 500 LP for each spell card in your hand!" Jaden pointed, as Chazz lost 1000 Lifepoints in one move. "And while were at it, Shantotto will attack your Reborn Zombie!" he added.

**"You will pay for your insolent comment, boy! Feel the wrath of my Magic!" **roared Shantotto, as she hurled continuous magic attacks on the undead monster, decimating it, and reducing Chazz's LP to zero. **"Next time you fight me and my Master with that unsufferable tone of yours, be ready for a severe butt-kicking!" **Nate sweatdropped at this, as Shantotto vanished, indicating that the duel is over.

"You know, you could've avoided humiliation by just respecting your opponent, Chazz." said Nate, with a smirk. "Jaden here could've put you in a more embarrasing state. Just be glad he didn't summon the Prankster of his deck. Otherwise, you would've been stripped naked with a pole up your ass."

"D-duel M-monsters could do that?" stuttered Syrus. This made Nate grin, a grin that could take on every duelist, including the professors, and make them sweat with fear. Chazz flinched when he saw this grin.

"Oh yes. You wouldn't want that to happen to you now, right?" smirked Nate, followed by a laugh that sent chills down the others' spines.

Soon, Nate, Jaden, and Syrus left, leaving Chazz alone. He tried walking towards the hallway, only to find it blocked by some kind of invisible force field. After that, he was discovered by an Academy Patrolman, who had rushed towards the source of the noise that Chazz was giving out. Outside the Adacemy walls, the three of them met Alexis, who was waiting for Nate outside the doors, with her arms crossed, although she faltered that Nate emerged with Jaden and Syrus; she didn't expect them inside.

"What are you three doing in there?" snapped Alexis, at Nate, who shrugged before counterattacking her question.

"And what are you doing here in the early morning?" he said, smiling. Alexis growled.

"I'm asking you! Students are off-limits inside after-hours!"

"I am accompanying my idiot friend and _his_ friend, because I would make him think about what would happen if someone discovered his little duel with Princeton. Although, the duel had started before I could stop them." said Nate, sighing.

"Not only that, Chazz insulted my best bud." added Jaden heatedly.

"Anyway, why did Shantotto sealed him up back at the arena?" asked Nate.

"She said, so that Chazz can't escape the wrath of the Dean of being caught off-hours" He sniggered. Nate sighed, then pinches Jaden's ear. "OW OW OW-!"

"You will go back to your dorms, Jaden, or I will be forced to make you _accompany_ Kefka Palazzo for the entire week." said Nate sternly. Jaden paled; he hated Kefka's pranks. He was always being punished for something Kefka had done, like painting his whole house in mono-chromatic colors... his parents were pissed.

"Alright! Jeeze."

"And you.. Shouldn't you apply your own words at yourself?" said Nate smiling, turning to Alexis, as Jaden and Syrus went back to their dorms. Alexis blushed furiously. "Come on... I'll accompany you to your dorm." he added, chuckling. And with that, they went back to their respective dorm.

Unknown to Nate, someone's got a plan that involves him.


	3. Omake: Mindy's Diary Corner

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX:

Dissidia Force

Extra Page **_I: _**Mindy's Diary

(The night after the Duel Academy Welcome dinner.)

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Today's the day that I would go to Duel Academy with my idol, Alexis Rhodes, and my bff, Jasmine. We had passed the entrance exam no problem, since we had Duel Prep School. So many applicants have entered, but there was one student who _really_ caught my eye _AND _my heart. I did checked with the registration forms on who's dueling at the moment. I saw three applicant forms with pictures matching some of the current applicants dueling; Bastion Misawa, top scorer of the Duel Academy Written Entrance Exam; Syrus Truesdale, younger brother of the Duel Academy Emperor, Zane "Kaiser" Truesdale; and Nate D. P. Oh God, Nate's such a hottie that ended all hotties!_**

_**~Flashback~**_

Mindy was hanging out with her best friend Jasmine, looking at the duelists that struggles at the practical entrance exam. Bored, she decided to just look at the other boys at the stands (boys that were "acceptable" in her eyes), when Jasmine pointed at the field, on one particular individual facing the proctor, who has 5 monsters out.

"Hey Mindy, check out that one." she said, pointing at the person, who didn't even looked like scared at seeing his opponent's field filled with monsters.

"AHHH! MY EYES!" shouted Mindy, her eyes covered by her hands. Jasmine looked at her, worried about what happened.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy's burning with hotness! It's too much for my innocent eyes!" she removed her hands from her eyes, revealing glazed, dreamy looks and a bit of drool in her mouth.

"Yeah right, like I haven't heard _that_ before." Jasmine snorted.

"Oh come on, Jas. That guy's _practically_ drool-worthy." said Mindy, starry-eyed at Nate's calm demeanor, even when faced with powerful opposition.

"Oh please. That's what you said to _every_ drool-worthy guy you see." scoffed Jasmine, not taking the bait.

"But not this one. This one is _oozing_ with sexiness, it's frightening." said Mindy, shuddering.

"Whatever." said Jasmine.

_**~Flashback End~**_

_**That time, when we were on the way to Duel Academy, I was at the back of the transport. Somehow, the walking Adonis was currently sitting with those wannabe amateurs. I couldn't fathom why he would hang out with them. When we were at the Assembly Hall after the Opening Ceremony, I was right that he's an Obelisk Blue Student. The way he wears that trench coat makes me want to melt in his arms then and there. I think Jasmine was jealous when I told her that. Of course that was after I teased her about him for a bit.**_

_**~Flashback~ (Just after the Opening Ceremony, on the way to the Obelisk Blue Female Dorms)**_

"Hey Jasmine, what do you think of that hottie we saw back at the Entrance Exam?" asked Mindy, staring at the distance, as if Nate was walking with them.

"For the last time, I don't feel like that with him at all!" said Jasmine, annoyed. It's bad enough that she should watch Mindy, because the raven-haired beauty was so out, she needed to steer her out of the way, so that she doesn't hit trees on the way to their new dorms.

"Are you sure? I could swear he was looking at your direction, smiling a few seconds after he was done." lied Mindy, teasing her bestfriend, which made _her_ crash into a tree. Mindy was laughing at her friend's sudden reaction.

"W-w-what are you talking about, you idiot? T-there's n-no way that he's looking at me like that!" retorted Jasmine, blushing furiously at Mindy's statement.

"I'm just kidding. There's no way that would happen, because he's looking at me!" giggled Mindy.

"Are you saying I'm ugly!" roared Jasmine, a tick in her bushy hair was visible. She made to start tormenting her hair, but quickly realized that Nate is looking at her because of her outburst.

"I didn't say that idiot!" laughed Mindy, seeing Jasmine's face becomes similar to the color of her hair.

_**~Flashback End~**_

_**The guy was a total hottie! He's like a living Adonis, with a gold heart. He didn't let his rank as an Obelisk stop him from conversing with his Slifer Red bestfriend.. I think his name was Jaden...or something... Anyway, I hope that we would meet face-to-face soon. I would LOVE to know him better..**_

_**I'll end my journal here. PEACE! 3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Blue Male's Dorm, Nate's Room after the midnight duel.<strong>

The man in question, got a sudden chill up his spine, that has nothing to do with his room's air conditioning system.

"Why do I get the feeling things are gonna get hectic around here for the coming days?" shuddered Nate, before turning to bed. He took one glance at the 'Shrine' that he set-up; a pair of artifact weapons, and a pair of card frames, that looked like it's not for his decks. Inside of the frames are what look like Tarot cards with the names Evangeline A.K. McDowell-Deathstone, and Chachamaru Karakuri.


	4. The Mystery that is Nate

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX:

Dissidia Force

Page _**III: **_The Mystery that is Nate.

Everyday life at the Academy... to Nate's displeasure. Ever since he and Jaden enrolled at Duel Academy, he had become tensed every time he passed -through the Obelisk Blue Female dorm to get to the school. And it all centers to a certain raven-haired friend of Alexis.

Mindy has been stalking Nate since day two of the Academy. From the classrooms(where Mindy pestered the student next to Nate to move out of his/her seat, so she can be beside her object of affection), in the cafeteria(where she wouldn't hesitate to have him join Alexis, Jasmine, and her at their table, much to the two's discomfort), and even the comfort rooms(he doesn't know how the hell it happened, but he could swear he had heard Mindy's giggle inside one of the stalls there).

Evidently, Nate has had enough, as he stormed into the academy, still looking around as thought Mindy is still stalking him.

_'Why me?' _Nate groaned, going through hallways, ending up in the wrong classrooms, apologizing to professors about his sudden entrance, saying he's lost his way to his assigned subject. _'And I'm usually the calm one...'_

He then reached the correct classroom, which is currently under Dr. Crowler's class. He walked down towards the front, as the Head Professor turned his attention to the latecomer.

"Ah, Mr. Phoenix. So glad you could join us. I would appreciate it if you have come a bit earlier." said Dr. Crowler, apparently miffed of his favorite student's first-time lateness.

"My apologies, Dr. Crowler, but there was something that caught my attention at the moment, that I cannot get out of."_'such as getting lost in this building thanks to my paranoia of Mindy stalking me.'_ sighed Nate, bowing in front of Dr. Crowler. "Perhaps I would need your help in my predicament later, so it would allow me to breathe easier."

"Yes, of course. I would be happy to help my Obelisk students. Come see me at my office later on." replied the professor, impressed at the manners Nate have shown at him.

"Thank you Dr. Crowler." said Nate, as he went back up to seat beside Jaden.

"As I was saying, the usage of strategy in duel monsters is an important factor in achieving victory against your opponents. But it can come in different aspects of tactics." said Dr. Crowler, continuing his lecture. "Can you name a more common tactic, Mr. Princeton?"

Chazz stands up, feeling confident about his answer. "One of the more common tactic is the 'Iron Wall' defence strategy. Building yourself a 'wall' of high-DEF monsters to save your lifepoints."

"Bravo, Mr. Princeton. I expect no less from an Obelisk such as yourself." clapped Dr. Crowler, as Chazz sat down smugly. "Now, are there any other tactics known to all duelists?" The professor looked around to see if there's another Obelisk to answer his question ( or in his case, another NON-Obelisk to bully). He then turned to Syrus, who was sitting besides Jaden and Nate( who hates being in the front.)

Nate raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Phoenix?" Nate stood up. "There is another tactic that is almost impossible to execute. The One-Turn Dead End. As it says, the duel could be over after one turn the duel had started. One kind of this tactic is the Exodia Assembly."

"Yes. That is one of the more obvious tactics. Even though it's too difficult to use, as drawing the right specific cards are almost impossible." said Crowler, but as he saw Nate still standing up, it's obvious that there is more. "You may continue."

"Another kind of this tactic is using the Draw Slash spellcard (Effect: When you activate this card, you must guess the number of cards separating the top deck and another Draw Slash card. If you guessed right, draw the same number of cards plus the Draw Slash card from the deck, and have him remove the same amount of cards from his deck. If guessed wrong, deduct 1000 LP from your lifepoints, and discard the same number of cards you guessed.). I met a man by the name of Damon last week. He uses card-destruction strategies. He said that his main favorite was the Draw Slash card, and thanks to his impeccable guessing, he never lost a duel when he uses that card." finished Nate.

"Excellent Mr. Phoenix. It's true that Damon is a unique duelist that uses a quick-draw type of deck, but he never used this card until it's his only hope. Also, there's a high risk that you would lose the duel through having no cards left in your deck." said Crowler, clapping his hands together.

"Excuse me, Dr. Crowler, but what happened to this duelist?" asked an Ra Yellow student, his hand raised.

"Well, he had lost one time, and he just disappeared. I do not know what happened to the poor boy." frowned Crowler. "He was one of the best in drawing the cards he needed. Well, anyhow drawing the right cards are based on your patience or luck, depending on which, you can't rely on it anytime. That's why you have this course, to help you create strategies based on the lesson I will give you."

"Sir, I kinda met Damon this week." said Nate, as the entire class stared at him as if he grew a second head. "And he just self-destructed by his own moves."

"You did?!" said the shocked Professor. No one had encountered Damon after the student disappeared. Nobody knows where he is...and Nate had found him, only to emerged victorious because Damon made a mistake in his drawing skills. Then the school bell rang. Dr. Crowler snapped from his stupor, then turned to the class. "Alright class. You will each make an essay on Dueling Strategies that simulates a situation against an opponent who uses buffing offence strategies. To be handed on the next meeting. Now get out of here!" before he left through the teacher's door.

* * *

><p>At the hallway, Nate, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were seen walking towards their next class...well, Nate trying to push Chumley away from the Cafeteria to hide from their next professor, a stern-looking P.E. instructor.<p>

"Come on, you guys. Physical Ed is too fun to skip!" said Jaden. He was irritated that Nate, Syrus, and Chumley would skip P.E., but for different reasons, though Jaden already knew Nate's; his best friend's reason is that he was afraid he would accidentally break the school equipment during his term here, something that ensured property damage to them; Syrus was afraid that he'd be picked on, because of his height and build, something he had gained from his primary school days; Chumley was for the same reason as Syrus, though his would be about his size.

"Jaden... I don't think our budget would afford property damage if I broke something." deadpanned Nate. "You DO remember what happened to one of Kaiba's Stadiums in the past."

Jaden shuddered at that, remembered the pissed off expression on Kaiba's face when the duel is done, but he pinned it on Nate's opponent, the one who pissed Nate off by accident. When the bill was delivered to the poor victim, he got broke almost 5 times a company president's salary.

"Uhh... What happened that time? When Nate destroyed a stadium?" asked Syrus curiously, though dreading to hear the answer, looking warily at Nate's face, who smiled in a eerie-like way.

"Long story short, guy pissed off Nate's suit, spat on it, Nate summoned _Kefka_ of all people in his deck... That duel made 4th of July look like a couple of sparklers" said Jaden, remembering the crazy clown on Nate's Chaos Deck bombarding his opponent's monsters... more like shoving explosives up on the monsters'... Jaden still had nightmares thanks to that particular scene, covering his own posterior every flashback of it.

"Well, the idiot DID say that I should finish it with a BANG." deadpanned Nate, earning a sweatdrop from Jaden. Chumley looked confused.

"Wait a minute... How would a duel monster destroy a stadium? I mean, they're not real."

"Our decks aren't what you call... _normal_ decks Chumley." replied Jaden.

As they walked towards the Gym, Nate can't help shake the feeling that he's being stalked by someone.

Meanwhile, a few meters away from the group, another group was watching the certain emerald-haired duelist enter the gym, followed by his friends from Slifer Dorm. The group were composed of Alexis Rhodes, Jasmine, and Mindy, with the last two looking at Nate's back

"Tell me why are we doing this again Mindy? I know we have free period but this is ridiculous." sighed Jasmine, looking at Mindy with a frown.

"We need more info on our hot target Jas. The guy's the same year as us, but he already has the hot-meter beyond super hottie." replied Mindy, without taking her eyes off of Nate, as if staring a hole in his back.

"But why am I here?! I'm not even interested in the guy?!" groaned Alexis, which is a half-lie. In truth, she had been curious on the emerald-haired enigma since the entrance exams.

"No, but you're interested in his Slifer friend Jaden." smirked Mindy, which made Alexis blush furiously. "Ah ha! Guilty as charged!" she added, doing a victory dance on her mind.

"You m-m-m-misunderstand! J-J-Jaden and I are f-f-f-f-friends!" stuttered Alexis, trying to fix the damage caused by her blush.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure... Whatever you say." giggled Mindy. Jasmine just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, can we get back at the topic?" snapped Jasmine, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Did you think that this Nate person had gone all-out before?" said Alexis, pondering at the thought of Nate going all out. She shuddered slightly. "He did say that he went 8 hours with his Slifer Red friend Jaden." she added as an afterthought.

"Then we have a mission!" piped up Mindy, stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't one of those stalker missions again..." groaned Jasmine.

"Fine, then I won't tell you." pouted Mindy.

"Girls, be serious. I want to find a way into challenging this Nate into dueling me. Or at least his buddy Jaden." said Alexis, which made her two friends stop, then looked at her.

* * *

><p>Professor Crowler had been busy creating some phony love-letters for a certain Slifer, in order to have him expelled. His first class with him was... interesting.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Welcome to Duel Strategies 101. In this class, I will teach you how to use strategies using the most basic of cards." began Dr. Crowler, as the screen went up, showing the videos from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. "For example, the current King of Games, Yugi Mutou had used a series of card combinations in order to adapt to the situation." a scene of Yugi taking on a Duel Ghoul from Battle City was shown. "Next, we have our own C.E.O. of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, who uses a strong powerhouse strategy in order to quickly finish the duel." another scene, showing Kaiba with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon decimating a monster from Duelist Kingdom._

_"These men use their own strategies to ensure victory on their part, but only if they play their cards right... no pun intended..." he coughed a bit, as the class chuckled at that statement. "Of course, being patient is also a part of the plan that promises victory." a random student raised their hand. "Yes?"_

_"Like how Jaden Yuki defeated you back at the Entrance Exam day?" he asked innocently, which made the class laugh at the Professor's expense, who now looked like a pruned tomato. Nate just facepalmed, as Jaden went with the laughter, Syrus shaking in his boots at the look that Dr. Crowler was making at the class._

_Dr. Crowler just ignored the statement, but inside he was seething with rage and humiliation. "Well, yes that duel is one of the many examples of using strategies to win a Duel."_

_"Dr. Crowler." The eccentric professor then turned to his new favorite Obelisk Blue student; Nate. "Forgive me for intruding into your enlightening class, but how are we going to put some of the strategies we learn from you, if we do not have a practical side of your class?"_

_"Y-yes, of course there would have been a practical. It was only held during friday after lunch, but there was an accident. One of the students had a traumatic experience, and the practical classes except Physical Ed. is barred from the Education System of the Academy." said Dr. Crowler, his left eye twitching slightly as the Headmaster had told the faculty that the incident is top secret to the students of the Academy._

_"So... We should goof off during your class then? It's not like we would be learning much in this class without any practical." asked Jaden, earning laughter from the class, while Nate just face-palmed. Dr. Crowler just gritted his teeth upon another humiliation caused by the Slifer that defeated him._

_Flashback End_

"This will be perfect! If I managed to get that slacker on the Obelisk Girls Dorm after curfew, and I'll caught his out-of-bounds, he'll be expelled for sure." chortled Dr. Crowler, earning startled students who were passing through be wary of the eccentric Professor. He then left after planting the letter in the Locker.

Unknown to him, Nate was at the corner, witnessing the entire scene. Once he made sure that the Professor had left, he went to the locker and retrieved the letter. Reading it thoroughly, he snickered.

'_Hmmm... I didn't think that Dr. Crowler would stoop so low for a petty revenge.. On the other hand, it might provide me with entertainment AND information on their dueling styles.'_ thought Nate, as he neatly sealed back the letter, and puts it back in the locker, which is named for 'Syrus Truesdale'. '_Then again, Dr. Crowler just puts this here without looking at the name tag for who's it for. Maybe he's been fooled by the fact that Jaden also used this locker for his shoes.'_ He sweatdropped at that thought, before leaving the gym locker room.

* * *

><p>That night, Nate lay down on his bed, looking at the Pactio cards that he had with him. One with the name 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell-Deathstone' and another with a 'Chachamaru Karakuri'.<p>

_'Who am I before I arrived at Domino? I cannot remember the time before that.' _he thought, as he looked at the weapons hanging on his wall. _'These cards and those weapons are my only clue to the past I had forgotten. Was it deliberate?'_

He then went to the display case, where the weapons he had with him lay in display. _'Why did I have this things? Was Bastion correct? Was I this crazy savior who battled this... Emperor person? Why can't I remember?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a flash erupted from his window. Getting up, he walked up to his balcony and saw a large golem-like monster made of steel descended from the sky, emitting thunderous energy. _'That's Jaden's Thunder Giant. It seems the idiot did get his match with the Obelisk Ice Queen. Figures..' _he thought._  
><em>

He looked at the weapons and the cards again. _'Who...am I?'_


End file.
